Gabrielle Walker
by RishaAnderson
Summary: A new girl joins the team. Horatio's trying to fight his feelings towards her.
1. Chapter 1

_**My first story about Horatio. Bear with me again people. Thanks!**_

* * *

**Gabrielle Walker**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was another busy day at the lab, Horatio asked everyone to meet him at the break room specially Calleigh.

He waited til' all of his CSI's are inside. He walked right in front of everyone.

"Listen up, you all know that Calleigh's gonna do most of the paper work and some lab stuff that doesn't involve much chemicals because of her pregnancy. We'll be needing extra hand now. I want all of you to meet Gabrielle Walker." he introduced the new addition to the team.

A lady with Hispanic features waved at them, she got brown hair with highlights of blonde. She looks like a model that came out from a fashion magazine. Her eyes are gray with long lashes.

"Hey." says Calleigh and Delko.

Natalia extend her hand to welcome the new girl. "Hello. Welcome to the team."

The rest of the team gave the new girl a warm welcome.

"Hi! You can call me Gabie, Gabrielle's a mouth full don't yah all think?" Then she gave them a warm smile.

"Where you from?" Asked Calleigh

She smiled at Calleigh. "Well, originally from California but I stayed in New York for a couple of years."

"You're very pretty!" Says Natalia.

Gabie blushed at what Natalia said. "Thanks."

Horatio was just looking at the new memeber of his team. He can't take his eyes off of her, he noticed that she has the most expressive eyes he ever saw.

She caught him staring at her and that made her blushed. She blushed even more when he didn't even look away when she noticed what he was doing.

"So Lt. Caine when do I get to start?" She asked him

He smiled at her before he answer. "You will start tomorrow but you can come with Calleigh at the balistic lab or with the rest of us in the field if you feel up to it."

"I'll stay with Calleigh then." She smiled back at Horatio.

Horatio took everyone's attention after that.

"Okay listen up, Natalia go to the crime scene with Ryan and Walter. Jesse, Eric process the evidence we have so far. Speed, we'll visit someone. A suspect." He look again at Gabie before he opens the door. "I'll see you later Miss Walker."

When they we're in the balistic lab Gabie can't stop her self from asking Calleigh about Horatio.

"Does he have a wife?" she looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh smiled at her before answering in a playful tone. "We'll let's see, I know they won't mind if I tell you these info. Ryan's dating Natalia, Jesse, Walter and Speed are all single. We'll Eric he's the father of my child and of course my boyfriend." she even giggled when she was telling Gabie all of that info.

"Oh, I mean Horatio." Gabie was blushing again.

"Oh, you mean Horatio. Yes, he is. We'll his wife died few years ago. Eric's sister."

"I think he's hot! Oh... Please don't tell him what I said Calleigh." She was blushing all over again.

Calleigh smiled at Gabie. "Of course I won't. It's our little secret." the she winked at Gabie.

"Calleigh do you mind if I go ahead? I haven't had a proper sleep since I got here in Miami. I'm just too excited to work. I'll be here early tomorrow."

Calleigh shoo her out after what she told her. "Go, you have to get some rest. You'll have a very busy day tomorrow and that's a warning. Don't worry Gabie I'll just tell Horatio that I asked you to go home so you can rest and be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Gabie arrived at the lab early. After few minutes she saw Calleigh and Eric.

"Hey guys good morning!"She approached them with a smile.

Calleigh smiled back. "Hey you're earlier than us!"

"But not as early as Horatio." Eric smirked with the thoughts of Horatio working at his office earlier than everyone else.

Gabie gasp with what Eric said. "Really!? He's already here?"

Calleigh nodded and smiled at her.

"Uh-uh someone's got the infected look." Says Eric.

Gabie looked at Eric. "What!? Infected? I don't know what you're talking about?" Then she started to blush.

"I think you got a huge crush with my brother." Says Eric.

Calleigh gave Eric a warning look. "Eric..."

"Okay, okay I'll shut my mouth." He answered with a little grin.

"Take that silly look off of your face." Says Calleigh.

With that Gabie can't help but laugh at the two senior CSIs.

"You guys are just too cute!" Then she froze when she saw someone from the corner of her eyes.

"Uhmm Cal, I think we better go. Let's leave Gabie here to Horatio." He gave Gabie a teasing smile the he called Horatio. "Hey H! Good morning."

"Eric. Ladies. How are you all doing?" Horatio asked them with his eyes remained to Gabie.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio before answering. "We're great, actually me and Eric are just about to go to the break room to grab some drinks before we start working."

"Then why don't we all just go there?" Says Horatio then the group walk towards the break room.

Gabie kept quiet and just followed the rest.

"Hey Gab, cat got your tongue?" Eric teases her.

"Eric." Warned Calleigh.

Eric raised both of his hands as sign of surrender.

Gabie laughed at them once more.

"Ms. Walker how's everything so far?" Horatio asked Gabie.

Gabie smiled shyly to Horatio. "Well so far okay, and these two are giving me a great morning. I'm just too excited to work right now."

"We'll right now just relax, we don't know what to expect later." Horatio says to her. "By the way where are you staying?"

"Right now I'm renting a place few blocks from here. I'm thinking of buying a place of my own." She was telling them the truth, she's thinking of buying her own place but she still don't know where.

Calleigh turned to Gabie. "Oh, you're lucky then. I'm thinking of putting my place in the market, I mean me and Eric doesn't need two houses right?"

"Can I see it? If it's okay with my taste then we're good, no offense Calleigh." She said apologetically

She just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "None taken."

Horatio interrupt their conversation. "We have a situation, DB at 11th avenue. Gabie you can go with Calleigh and Eric. Calleigh, just photographs for you. I'll see there later. The rest are on their way. Keep me posted." Then he walked away.

"Okay let's go. I'll drive." Says Calleigh, then walk towards the car park, Eric and Gabie followed her.

Eric chuckled. "Oh no you won't. You drive like... Never mind. I'll drive."

"Guys, I'm still here." Gabie waved her hand in the middle of the couple. "How long do you know each other?"

They stop in front of the hummer. Then Calleigh opened the front passenger seats door and get in the hummer. Gabie sat at the back seat.

"More than a decade. We're-still a pretty good team, aren't we Eric?"

He smiled at the two ladies without looking at them. "Pretty damn good."

"I hope to have a pretty good partner like both of you." Gabie told the two older CSI.

Calleigh turn her head to the back seat. "Well I think you'll be Eric's partner for a little longer, I mean with my pregnancy and you know once this little Duquesne's born, I'll be a little pre-occupied."

"Hey, it's little Delko." Says Eric.

"Whatever Eric." Calleigh teases Eric.

They reached the location, Eric pulled over then they all came out of the hummer.

"Hey, did Horatio mention that someone called it in?" Asked Eric.

Gabie gave Eric a puzzled look.

Three of them entered the house, There was nothing inside, not a sight of a body.

"I don't feel good about this. Calleigh go back to the hummer now! Gabie go right after Calleigh." He motioned the two to go out. "Cal, hummer's key." He passes calleigh the car key and held his gun.

When the two reached outside they saw Horatio pulled over.

"What's going on!?" Horatio asked answered Horatio. "You said someone reported a DB, well there's nothing in there."

"Where's Eric?" He asked again. And started walking slowly towards the house.

Calleigh pointed at the house. "He's still there, he asked us to go back in the hummer."

Horatio nodded at them. "Calleigh, go to the hummer now, drive at least few blocks from here. Bring Gabie with you. Call for back up. Stay safe okay. Go now!" then Horatio entered the house. "Eric!? Eric!?"

"Here H!" Eric called from a corner of the house "Be careful there's a shooter out at the back lawn. He's using a silencer. My right leg got shot but nothing serious."

Before Horatio got the chance to aim at the shooter he felt a seering pain in his left shoulder.

* * *

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

_**I'll try to update as fast as I could, you know Christmas is just around the corner and I'll be very busy.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my, I'm listening to the song 'All I ask of you' while doing this.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I just started writing few weeks ago, so sorry that I'm not that good yet. I'll try my best to keep make it better. I love criticism, you help me get better. English is not my first language but I will try my best to give you all a good story and here I am, blabbering already! Here's my next chapter.

* * *

Gabrielle Walker

* * *

Chapter 2

"H!" Eric called out for Horatio.

Horatio saw a guy behind a tree at the back lawn of the house, he pointed his gun to the guy and pulled the trigger. The gunman fell to the ground.

He look at Eric who's sitting at the corner of the house. "You okay?"

Eric nodded and pointed at Horatio's shoulder. "How 'bout you, H? You need to get that checked."

"Yeah, but later. Stay here, Eric." He started walking towards the body of the gunman who's now lying on the ground.

He took his phone and called for M.E. Then he heads back to Eric.

"Now we have DB."

Calleigh and Gabie are just a block away from the scene. She decided that they have to go back to the scene. Horatio and Eric might be needing their help. She can still fire a gun if needed.

"Gabie, we better go back there, We can't just wait here." She starts the hummer and head back to the scene

Gabie just nodded to Calleigh.

On their way back to the scene they can see people from the neighborhood out of their houses.

When Calleigh pulled over Gabie came out of the hummer and heads to the house. She held her gun and called out for Horatio and Eric. Then she heard Eric's voice.

"We're here, it's cleared."

Gabie enters the house, Calleigh followed her. They both put their guns down when they saw Eric sitting at one corner of the house.

Calleigh rushed to Eric's side to check on him.

Eric looked at Gabie and smiled at her playfully. "Horatio's outside, he got shot too, you know. Why don't you go and check on him?"

Gabie blushed at what Eric said but she walks towards the back lawn to see Horatio. She saw him standing right beside the gunman who is now dead.

"Lt. Caine, me and Calleigh decided to come back just in case you needed us, but I can see you already handled the situation." He smiled at Horatio. "What can I do now?"

"For starters, why don't you check around here for evidence. We have to find out who did this and why. Ryan and Walter are on their way. Bullets and casing you hand it over to Calleigh, okay?" He didn't wait for Gabie to answer, he started to walk away.

Gabie looked around the area, she saw few bullet case near the gunman's body. She took them and put them in evidence bag. She thought she saw bullets stuck at the trunk of tree few steps from where she's standing. She pulled it out of the tree and look at it closely.

"That would be from a nine mil." Gabie turned to see Calleigh behind her.

"So it's probably from Horatio or Eric." Gabie Asked

Calleigh shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, we better collect every bullet and casing so we can bring it to the lab."

After being checked up at the hospital Eric and Horatio are back in the lab. The doctor asked both of them to stay out of field for the mean time or maybe just keep it low.

Horatio saw Calleigh and Gabie walked in to the lab. "Calleigh, what do you have?"

"We have some bullets and casing that we collected from the scene. How many shots you fired, Horatio?" Asked Calleigh.

Horatio paused for a while then answered Calleigh. "Twice. I haven't ask Eric about that. Why don't you go and see him Calleigh. He's still in the break room. Gabie why don't you come with me in my office."

Calleigh just wave at Gabie then she heads to the break room.

Gabie followed Horatio to his office, she's just right behind him and she can smell his perfume.

She can't think straight because Horatio smells so damn good . What the hell is going on with her! "Quit it Gabrielle." Then she realized that she said it out loud. She quickly covered her mouth.

"You saying something Gabie?" Horatio turned to Gabie and saw her face turned red.

Gabie can see amusement in Horatio's blue eyes. She love looking at his eyes. Did she say love!?

"Gabie, did you see anything that might help us in this case?"

She paused for a moment and then she remember about the collection of the guns in one of the rooms of the scene. "There's a room full of guns, I mean different types. More on collector's stuff." She informed Horatio then she remember Calleigh's face lit up when she saw those guns. She even remember her whispered something like, 'paradise'.

"What do you mean different?" Horatio asked her again.

She hand him over the picture that Calleigh took from the scene.

Horatio stiffened when he saw the photos. "Let's go to ballistic lab, I need to talk to Calleigh, most of these guns are collector's item and worth a lot. Maybe this is a case of robbery. We have to find out who owns that house." and he lead Gabie out of his office to see Calleigh. While they're walking he took his phone to call Frank. "Frank, I need every detail about the owner of that house, if you find him bring him in."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

I'm not sure when I'm gonna post my next chapter. Hope you enjoy this one. CIAO!


	3. Chapter 3

**_After few days here it is. Hope you all like it!_**

* * *

**Gabrielle Walker**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Horatio and Gabie walks through the corridor of Miami Dade Crime Lab as they head to Calleigh at the ballistic lab. They passed by the DNA and AV lab where the lab techs are all busy with the evidence they have to process. When they reach the ballistic lab, Gabie spotted Calleigh checking the guns they took from the scene.

"Calleigh, you shouldn't be doing this alone. Have you forgotten your condition?" Horatio said to Calleigh while he points at her belly.

Calleigh shook her head as sign of protest. "Do you have someone in your mind? These babies are rare, Horatio! I'll accept help with these babies if it's you or Eric or Speed. No offense, Gabie."

"None taken, Calleigh." Gabie move closer to take a look at the table full of guns at the moment. Some of the guns are still in the boxes that's located on the floor of the ballistic lab. She notice some really old stuff that she's not so familiar. As if on cue Calleigh points at each gun and tell her the name.

"This is an Allen and Thurber single-shot pistol, country of origin is here in the U.S around 1848. This one is a British sea service pistol from year 1750. And this, Colt Model 1851 Navy, also from here." She paused for a while then took another gun. "And this is a Welrod, it's an assassin's pistol from United Kingdom around 1939. Most of these babies are really rare and if you sell it, you might earn millions of dollars."

Horatio nodded and took one of the guns. "This is a Nambu pistol from Japan and from the year 1902. So we're looking for a possible robbery. This guns worth a fortune." He took his phone and called Eric. "Eric, I need you to check if we can get finger prints from the guns." He puts down the phone and turned to Calleigh. "Do you think we can get prints on these?"

"I'm not so sure, Horatio. If the person who owns this consider it a collection then it's kind of impossible to get some prints. Normally collectors wipe these things just to clean it."

Then they heard Horatio's phone rings. Horatio took his phone and saw Frank's name on it. "Yes, Frank? What do you have for me?" He paused for a while to listen to Frank. "Okay, so we got set up and it's up for us to find out why. Thank you, Frank!"

He turned to the ladies whose obviously waiting for his explanation. He saw Eric from a corner of his eyes rushing his way to the ballistic lab. "I want everyone here. Let me call the rest."

"I'll call Natalia." Calleigh took her own phone so they can start with the brainstorming.  
"Hey, Nat. Who's with you right now? Can you both come to Horatio's office? Horatio's with us right now, we're going to his office now. See you in a bit." the she turned to Horatio. "She's with Jesse and I asked both of them to go to your office."

"let's go." Horatio walk out of the ballistic lab, the three followed him.

When they reached Horatio's office the trio sat on the chairs in the office. After a few minutes Tim arrived and sat straight beside Horatio, few moment passed Ryan and Walter came in and sat beside Eric. Later on Jesse and Natalia came walk straight to Horatio and handed Horatio a piece of paper.

"Where do you get this Ms. Boa Vista?" Horatio intently look at the paper. He read it out to the rest of the team. "Anteanoche."

"Night before last." Gabie translated what Horatio said to them.

Everyone look at Gabie. "What? For sure most of you speak Spanish." She said out loud.

"Okay people, what do we know so far? Any evidence that you think is relevant?" Horatio look at his team. "I asked Frank to get me any information about the owner of that house and the shooter. It's seems that the owner and the shooter are the same person. Calleigh and Gabie found these at the scene." Horatio showed the team the photos of the gun collection.

Speed took one of the photos. "Why we received a call that there's a DB at that house if the shooter is the owner of the house?"

"That's the reason why I asked all of you to come here, I want everything about this. But for now I want all of you to go home and rest. We'll continue this early tomorrow. I want everyone here before the sun rises." Then Horatio walks out of his office.

The rest of the team walked out of Horatio's office and heads to the locker.

Walter face the team and wave his hand in front of everyone. "hey, guys how 'bout we eat out tonight like a welcome dinner for Gabie. We won't stay late, just dinner or at least a drink."

Everyone agreed to Walter and they all walked out of the locker room.

* * *

They head out to a restaurant few blocks from the lab. The team took the table in the middle of the restaurant. During dinner they we're talking about the case that they have.  
After the dinner they decided to have at a drink. Ryan called for the waiter.

"Six bottles of beer." then the waiter left. "Way to go Delko, you got shot so no beer for you man!"

Eric laughed at what Ryan said. Then Tim's attention got drawn outside of the restaurant He noticed a black SUV parked at the oposite lane. "Hey, have you seen that SUV? It's been there few minutes since we arrived."

"Yeah, I noticed that, I didn't pay much attention cause I thought it'll just go away after few minutes." Calleigh nodded at Tim, then she grab her purse and took her gun. "I don't like this." She noticed Tim took his gun then followed by Eric, Ryan and Jesse.

Before the rest of the team gets the chance to take their guns the saw few guys wearing mask came out of the SUV and heads to the restaurant.

"Cal, babe. Why don't you, Natalia and Gabie go to the back of this place, call for back up will you?" Says Eric.

"Eric, let Natalia and Calleigh go. I'll be here with you guys." Gabie says to Eric. She held her gun and prepared.

Natalia grab her phone and call for back up. They all stay in their chair, no one budge to make a move. Then Tim got up and talk out loud to the rest of the costumer. "Miami Dade PD, People kindly walk out of this place now. And please try not to make too much commotion, thank you." Then they saw people slowly leaving the place. Few seconds after that, a blast from the side of the restaurant occured. Followed by gunshots coming from outside.

"Everybody get down!" Yelled Jesse.

Eric tried his best to cover Calleigh's body with his own.

Then they heard Gabie's voice. She's behind Walter. "I got shot!"

* * *

_**I'm working on the next chapter right now. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle Walker

* * *

Chapter 4

Gabie was stunned for a moment before she called out for the team's attention. "I got shot!" Then she felt the warm liquid on her left shoulder.

Walter quickly turned to Gabie and helped her. Then Walter heard Ryan yelled. "Walt get down!" He ducked and took few seconds and started helping his friends.

Minutes have passed and they heard siren of police cars approaching their location. Gunshots stopped and the masked man retreated. Speed got up and looked around he saw few casualties, most are working at the restaurant.

And then they saw a familiar red haired man coming towards them. He approached Tim. "What do we have here, Speed? I thought I ordered all of you to go home?" They can sense the disappointment from Horatio.

Tim looked down and tried to explain but he can't find the right word to say. Then Walter stand beside Tim and explained to Horatio.

"H, I suggested that we eat out, it's like a welcome dinner for Gabie. It's all my f..."

Calleigh cut Walter off. "We all agreed to Walter's suggestion, It's not his fault nor anybody."

Horatio just nodded at Calleigh then walks towards Gabie to check on her. "Ms. Walker, are you alright?"

Gabie nodded. "I'm okay lieutenant, I think it's nothing serious." She can feel her cheeks are turning red and it's all because of the man standing in front of her.

Horatio took her hand and lead her to the paramedics. "Come on Ms. Walker,let's get that check." He turned to Tim before going to the paramedics. "Speed, you know the procedure, give the night shift what they need then go home, we have to check if there's a connection between this and the case we have earlier."

* * *

After getting checked by the paramedics, Horatio offered Gabie of sending her home. She reluctantly accepted it. When they reached Gabie's apartment, Gabie asked Horatio to come in. "At least have a coffee lieutenant." Horatio accepted the offer and followed Gabie inside her apartment.

He looked around, he notice that the place wasn't that big. He sat on a couch and think of what happened. Then he saw Gabie coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray, he stood up and helped her. They both sat on the couch, both speechless.

Finally Horatio found his voice. "You're all alone here..."

Gabie just nodded.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" Horatio found his self asking Gabie that. "I mean, maybe you need my help. And with your condition you probably need my help."

"If it's okay with you, lieutenant." Gabie answered Horatio without looking at him.

"Why don't you just call me Horatio, just like the rest of the team?"

Gabie gave Horatio a smile. "If you call me Gabie then I'll start calling you Horatio."

Horatio chuckled. "I prefer calling you Gabrielle"

"Gabrielle it is, Horatio." And then she stood up to clean up the empty cups. "Horatio, if you're really staying here for the night the only space I can offer you is the couch."

Horatio got up and took the empty cups from Gabie. "That's fine with me. Let me help you with this. You can go and get ready for bed, Gabrielle. I'll be fine here."

"Okay, I'll be back in a moment." She headed to her room. She entered and then closes the door. She sat on her bed, she can't believe it, Horatio is in her apartment and he's spending the night with her.

She shakes her head and got up to change her clothes. She puts on a sweat pants and tank top. She took two of her pillow and a blanket from her closet. She headed to the living room to give them to Horatio. She found him standing in front of the window. She puts the pillows and blanket to the couch and approached him.

Few inches away from him, she calls his name. "Horatio." When he turned his head to her, his lips accidentally landed on her lips.

* * *

**_I know It's short, forgive me guys. It's just that I'm kinda out of myself. I'll try to give you a better chapter on my next update. Thanks! Reviews are welcome!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I feel really bad right now... Let me know if I should continue this or not. Thanks!**_

* * *

_**Gabrielle Walker**_

**Chapter 5**

She felt his warm lips against hers. She can't help but respond, sending tremors all over her body. Slowly he pulled away and look at her intently.

"I... Uhmm... I won't apologize, Gabrielle but I'm not sure where this is going. I know you've heard a lot about me."

Gabie nodded at what Horatio said. "Don't worry, Horatio. Let's not rush things. I admit I'm attracted to you, so for now let's just see what's the future holds." She felt her cheeks burning. "I'm going back to my room now and get some sleep. Goodnight." She starts to walk away from him when he called her name.

"Gabrielle, I know I don't have the right to ask you this but I'm going to. Maybe we can go out sometimes, get to know each other then we'll see what happens. Is that okay?"

She just nodded and continues to walk back to her room.

* * *

She heard her alarm buzzed, she checked the time and found out it's already morning, she have to get ready for work. She took a towel and walks to the bathroom. She covered her bandaged wound so it won't get wet. She remembered that Horatio's outside and probably awake. She took a bath as fast as she can and get dressed. She went out of her room just to find Horatio in the dinning table having coffee.

"Horatio, sorry for waking up late."

He smiled. "No worries, I'm sorry for invading your kitchen. I cooked breakfast for us," He put a plate with omelete and bacon in front of her. Then gave her toast. "How's your shoulder?"

"You're forgiven, Horatio. How can I not forgive you with these food right in front of me." She even giggled when she said that. "About my shoulder, still hurts but I'll live."

After breakfast Horatio took a shower since he got a spare clothing in his hummer after few minutes the two left the apartment and heads to the lab.

When they reached the lab the two shared glances before they both come out of the car and walks to the lab.

* * *

Horatio heads straight into his office, he sat on his chair. He thought of what happened between him and Gabie. A small voice inside him is asking if he's ready for the circumtances of having a relationship with some he's working with.

"Mari, am I doing the right thing?" He looked up with his eyes closed. He let out a few sighs then he opens his eyes and took his wallet and stare at Marisol's picture. "I missed you, Mari."

He got up from his chair and put his wallet on his pocket, he walks out of his office to check on his team. He can see that they're busy with the case that they had since the day before.

He walked in to where is Jesse working. "What do we have so far, Jesse?"

Jesse shakes his head. "I got nothing so far, Horatio. We recovered bullets from yesterday's shoot out. Nothing more than that. And those guys we're all wearing mask. None of us saw a face. We all saw the SUV but plates, nothing. Sorry."

"It's okay, Jesse. We'll get them." he walks out and looked for Calleigh.

When he found Calleigh, she was in the breakroom taking a break. She was sitting on a chair with a fruit juice in front of her. "Calleigh."

Calleigh jumped when she heard Horatio's voice. "Oh my God! Horatio, you scared me! I thought I'm all alone." She smiled at him. "What can I do for you?"

Horatio chuckled then sit across Calleigh. "How are you doing? I didn't get the chance to ask you yesterday."

"You know me, Horatio. I'm not someone who you should be worried of. Thank you anyway. But you know I hate to admit it, it was kinda hard last night, you know I wanted to get in-action to help the guys but I can't. I'm not gonna take the risk of getting shot and endangered my baby. Oh I mean, mine's and Eric's baby." She giggled.

"Yeah I know you. Anyway, I want to ask you about the shooters last night."

Calleigh paused for a moment and tried to remember anything that happened in the restaurant. "They we're all wearing mask. I think you should ask Speed or Eric. Or maybe the rst of the guys. I was down during the shooting, Eric was trying to cover me. One thing I'm sure of, who ever this person or gang is this, he or they... Are watching our move."

He stood up and put his glasses on. "They can watch all they want, but I am the director of this play they're watching."

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I was a little busy. Sorry for the errors you'll find...**_

* * *

**Gabrielle Walker**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The lab been busy for the past few days but they still haven't find anything about the case.

Horatio called all of his CSI's for brainstorming. The team arrived, Calleigh sat on the chair at Horatio's right side, Natalia sat beside Calleigh. Tim took the chair opposite Calleigh.

"Listen up, I receive a message earlier." He puts down a printed paper on the table for everyone to see. "It said **WE'RE COMING FOR ALL OF YOU**. And these means we all have to be extra careful."

Ryan raised his hand to get the teams attention. "We still don't know who are we dealing with?"

"Yes, we need to know who these people are." Tim looked at Horatio. "What do you want us to do, Horatio?"

Horatio toyed with his sunglasses. "I want everyone on this case. This paper must have something in it. Process this, prints, trace, DNA... Everything." He looked at the three female member of his team. "Natalia, you live together with Ryan, right?"

Natalia blushes with what Horatio asked her, it's not a secret to the team but they don't really flaunt it with everyone. "Yes, and?"

"You have an extra room? Let Speed stay with you while we're still working on who's these people." Horatio turned to Walter and Jesse. "You two, you'll stay with Calleigh and Eric."

Calleigh tried to protest but Eric took her hand and gently squeeze it.

"I know that you can protect yourselves, but if you stay in your own place alone it's easy for them to attack you. And Calleigh, I asked Walter and Jesse to stay with you and Eric because you're pregnant. I know Eric can protect you but we have to be extra careful."

Jesse noticed Gabie in a corner of the room. "Horatio, how about Gabie?"

"Yeah, who's gonna babysit our pretty girl here?" Walter looks at Gabie and winked at her.

Gabie just smiled and punches Walters arm playfully.

Horatio cleared his throat. "She'll be staying with me."

Eric grinned at Gabie. "The we're all settled."

"Okay now, as what I said earlier, process this paper and be extra careful when you're out on the field." Horatio took his phone saw a missed call. It's from Frank. He checked for voice mail. And found out that something's going on with Frank.

The rest of the team are just watching Horatio's move. They all can guess that something's wrong.

"Frank left a message on my voice mail, he said he got caught up with shooting. He's at his house. He doesn't know how many shooters are there. Call for back up, I'm going to Frank!" then he quickly walks away with the rest of the team behind him.

When they all reached Frank's place it seem quiet. Horatio held his gun, then ordered the team to check the area. He walks in and called. "Frank!?" Then he heard a voice. Almost whispering.

"Horatio..." Frank trying to get Horatio's attention. He's lying on the floor, covered with blood.

Horatio rushed to his friend's side. "Francis, hang on." He tried to put pressure on his wounds. He notice that Frank got at least three wounds. "Medic! I need Medic here! Officer down!" He yelled. Franks losing consciousness.

EMT rushed to Frank. Puts him to the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital.

Horatio rubbed the back of his neck. "Team, process this place. Find anything that will help us catch this guys. I'm going to see Frank, keep me posted." He walks away from the scene.

**TBC**

* * *

_**I know this is really short. I'm still trying to give you longer updates...**_

_**Should I kill Frank?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm so sorry that it took me a long time to update._**

* * *

**Gabrielle Walker**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The team tried everything to find who's responsible of the shooting at Frank's place. They only collected few evidence, mostly bullets. They we're ready to leave the place when Gabie spotted something at Frank's yard.

"Hey guys, I saw something!" She walks near the bushes and picked up a cigarette butt. "Tada! Maybe it's from one of the shooters."

Natalia took it from Gabie. "Let's all hope this belongs to one of them."

They left the crime scene and head back to the lab.

When they reached the lab everybody keep themselves busy with the evidence they have.  
They we're all occupied when they heard Natalia.

"Oh my! Good news at last! I got something." She exclaimed.

Gabie and Ryan rushed to Natalia's side. Ryan took his phone to call Horatio when they heard Eric's voice.

"I got something too!" says Eric.

Speed checked on Eric's result. " Romano Veron." He left Eric and goes to Natalia. "Who's your guy, Nat?"

Natalia look at the screen once more before answering Tim. "Rogelio Veron."

"The fingerprint from the letter that Horatio received is from a guy named Romano Veron. The DNA from the cigerette butt is from a guy named Rogelio Veron. Do you believe that this is just all coincidence? Probably they're related to each other." Tim's shaking his head while explaining to Gabie, Ryan and Natalia.

Eric walked over to them. "Hey, I received a call from Cal, she said recovered some prints from the bullets, she's asking me to go and see what we can find out." Eric look at Tim and they both heads to Calleigh at Firearms.

Calleigh saw Tim and Eric walked in. " Hey handsome, hey gorgeous." She greeted both men with a smile. "Here's the bullets. Did you find anything on that letter? How about the cigarette butt?" She handed the bullets to Eric.

Eric took the bullets from Calleigh before answering. "Well, the print from the letter is from a guy named Romano Veron."

"And the DNA from the cigarette butt is from Rogelio Veron." Tim said to Calleigh. "We have to go Cal, I'll help Eric with this bullets so we can rush things. Take some rest, Cal."

"Yeah, babe. You have to take it easy. You wouldn't want our angel to come out before his due." Eric place a hand on Calleigh's tummy.

"I will take a break okay. So both of you, get out of my lab... Shooo!" she playfully pushed the two men out of firearms.

* * *

Horatio's still waiting for any news about Frank. He saw the doctor came out of the operating room.

"Doctor, I'm here for Frank Tripp."

The doctor hand over a small bag to Horatio. "We recovered it from him Lieutenant. Your friend is still unconcious, he's still under observation right now."

"Thank you, Doctor." He look at the bag the doctor gave him he saw four bullets inside. He took his phone and dialed Tim's number. "Speed, the doctor gave me the bullets they recovered from Frank. Process this, it's priority. Do you have anything for me?"

After listening to Speed he off his phone and look at the ceiling. "We'll get them Frank."

* * *

Gabie's helping Eric with the bullets that Calleigh gave him. They already recovered two prints and it came from the two guys from the letter and cigaretter butt.

"Hahaha, We got another one!" Eric said out loud and got Gabie's attention. "It's another Veron."

Gabie rushed to Eric side to see the result. "Eric, this is different, Roberta Veron."

Eric took his phone and called Tim. "Hey, Speed. We got another hit from the bullet and guess what? It's from another Veron, this time it's from A girl named Roberta Veron."

Gabie continued what she was doing before Eric took her attention.

"Gabie, you know what Tim found out? The Veron's related. They'll be here in few minutes, Speed bringing them in."

Before she could answer Eric she heard her phone rings. She took her phone and finds out it's Horatio calling her.

"Hi..." The only word came out from her mouth. She just listened to what Horatio's saying. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She saw Eric's big grin. "What's with that big smile?"

"I always smile like this, Gabie."

She knows he's playing innocent. "Cut it out, Delko. Okay, that's Horatio. He said he's on his way here to see those suspects and to pick me up cause our shift is almost done. Remember we're supposed to stay together?"

Eric nodded. "Of course I remember, you're staying with Horatio. Well then maybe you would like to join us in our place later, I'm going to ask him anyway. Since Jesse and Walter are staying with us, we decided to ask Ryan, Natalia and Speed to come over for dinner."

"That's great idea, We all didn't really enjoy when we ate at that restaurant few days ago because of the blast." She's excited to join them for dinner. After spending days with the team, she felt like having a new family. She doesn't feel left out.

"Actually I thought of asking you about joining us earlier but I kinda got pre-occupied with all these things about the case." Eric took another bullet and check the print. "Hey, here's another one. Lucky for us huh, these people didn't use gloves. Cassey Andrews, check out her profile. She got few charges over the years."

"We have her address?" She asked Eric.

Eric grinned at her. "Yes, so wanna come along?" Eric playfully asked her with the key of the hummer on his hand then he started walking out.

"Of course, Delko. I wouldn't miss this!" She follows Eric as both of them heads out of the lab.

* * *

TIm and Jesse questioning the Veron siblings.

"We found your print on the bullets that was shot at the house of a police officer, care to tell us about that? Who asked you to shoot him?" Tim's still trying to control his temper.

Jesse walked over to the three people in the room and check their hands. It turned out they all positive with GSR.

"Now you got no reason to deny that you we're there at the crime scene, who else is there with you?" Jesse asked them calmly.

The Veron's still won't answer any of the questions.

They saw Eric and Gabie approaching with another suspect, they entered the room and asked Casey Andrews to sit beside the Verons. Rogelio started to talk.

"Okay, I'll talk just leave Casey out of this. We're part of an organization that smuggled drugs and weapons. My sister is the main contact of Capitano. I never seen Capitano in person though."

"Callar, Rogelio." Says Roberta. "No temas, callarse."

Rogelio wouldn't listen to his sister. "No, I want them to leave Casey out of this so I'm gonna talk. My brother and sister are with me in that house, Capitano ordered us to kill Lt. Caine's team. We tried to ambushed all of you in that restaurant with the rest of Capitano's equipo but you all got lucky. My girlfriend got nothing to do with this."

Tim stood in front of the suspects. "She has nothing to do with this? We found her prints all over those bullets just like yours, how are you gonna explain that to us?"

"You don't have to cover things for me, Rogelio. Yes I'm one of them. This is what I'm gonna tell all of you. This isn't over, Capitano will have your head for keeping me here." Casey Andrew threaten them.

"We'll wait for him. Take them." Tim rubbed his brow. "Anyone see Horatio?"

"Speed?" Horatio entered the room. "What do we have here?"

"You just missed it, we have four suspects in custody. They we're reffering to someone named Capitano, he's targeting us." Tim reported to Horatio.

"Since we're the target let's just all be very careful until this is all over. I'm going to my office to check on something." Horatio turned to Eric. "Eric, what is it that you wanted to tell me earlier?" He walks out of the room with Eric.

"Well, me and Calleigh are gonna invite you for dinner at our place. Since most of us are staying together for a while we decided to make dinner for everyone."

Horatio stop in front of his office. "I would love to, let me just finish something here then I'll be joining you. Can you take Gabie with you, I know she would love to catch up with you. She'll get bored if she waits for me here."

"Sure, H." Eric smiled at Horatio. " H, I know Mari would be happy to see you moving on." Eric tapped Horatio's shoulder before leaving. "We'll see you in a bit. Don't stay long here!" He waved his hand.

**TBC**

* * *

**_I will try to update asap!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well this chapter revolves around the dinner. IT'S ALL FLUFF! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Gabrielle Walker**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

After that hectic day at the lab the team, except Horatio, are on their way to Calleigh and Eric's residence. Eric and Calleigh left earlier than the rest to start preparing for dinner. Gabie ride with Natalia and Ryan.

"Nat, can you send a text to Jesse or Tim, tell them that we're going to stop to a convinience store to get some sodas. And yes no alcoholic beverage." says Ryan.

Natalia took her phone to text Tim. Ryan pulled over in front of the store. Gabie Came out of the car followed by Ryan and Natalia. When they entered the store Gabie pointed at the corner of chips.

"I'm just going to go and check on some stuff over there."

Natalia nodded and smiled at her. "okay, see you at the counter then." She left out a chuckle.

After paying the drinks and chips the three headed to Calleigh's place. When they reached the place they saw Jesse's car parked in front and Tim's parked at the other side of the road. They stand at the front door, Ryan knocked and called out.

"Hey guys open up. These stuffs are quite heavy in case you don't know." Ryan whinned.

The door opened but Walter's huge frame blocked it. "what do you have there?" Walter took the bag that Natalia and Gabie carries.

Ryan whinned even more with what Walter did. "Thanks a lot Walt for helping me out here." He gave a sarcastic grin to Walter.

"You're welcome buddy." He took one of the bag from Ryan.

Gabie laughed at Walter. "You're really funny big guy."

"And you're a very nice pretty girl." Walter smiled at her playfully.

Then they heard a familiar southern drawl from the kitchen. "Hey, dinner's almost ready. Is Horatio here yet?" Calleigh asked them and she came out from the kitchen still wearing her apron.

Gabie smiled at Calleigh and glance at her apron and read the caption out loud. "Nice, **I'm his!** And no, I don't think Horatio's here yet."

"Well, I'm here now." Horatio standing right behind Gabie who is standin gat the open front door.

His voice sends shiver to her spine. She didn't know how to stop herself from reacting like this towards him. She can feel her cheeks burning, when she look at Walter she can see that he knows she's affected of Horatio's presence. When she looked at Calleigh once again she can see that she's teasing her by the way she look at her.

"I heard H." they heard Eric voice coming out of the kitchen, he's wearing an apron too with a caption just like Calleigh's. She took the opportunity to take the rest of the team's attention to Eric.

"Hey, Eric nice apron, **I'm hers!** So you and Calleigh got that couple's stuff." She knows she's blabbering for trying to divert everyone's attention.

Eric chuckles. "Yeah, this stuff are nice, I think you'll be getting these kind of stuff soon." He teases her. "Anyway, guys dinners ready."

They move to the dining area of the house. The table is set, Eric and Calleigh prepared roasted chicken, garden salad and some pasta.

The dinner went smooth. After the dinner they moved to the living room Eric turned the TV on and let the rest decide what to watch, Calleigh and Gabie stayed at the kitchen with the dishes, Natalia helped by clearing the dining area.

After cleaning the dining area and kitchen the three ladies joins the guys. Approached the rest with soda's in their hand.

Natalia sat beside Ryan. "What are you watching?"

"Miami Heat's game." Ryan took the soda from Natalia.

Calleigh sat beside Eric. Tim, Jesse and Walter are sitting on the carpet, Gabie looked at them and she realize that there's no place for her to sit. She noticed Horatio stood up and motioned her to sit on the single seater sofa he was sitting, walks to Horatio and sat on the sofa. She got surprised when Horatio sat on the armchair of the sofa almost leaning to her. Few minutes passed, she felt Horatio's hand on her shoulder.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_I__** know this is short for your liking guys I'll try to come up with a longer one next time.**_


End file.
